In recent years, corporate acquisitions, mergers, division reorganizations and corporate alliances have become relatively commonplace occurrences that result in an increased number of user identities (hereinafter, “IDs”) to be managed by a system. Temporary employment of contract workers, temporary transfer, and permanent transfer of employees are other scenarios that may necessitate a change of authentication ID information or passwords.
ID management is a technique to distribute user IDs and passwords to a plurality of systems.